


Black and White

by Agent_who_lock



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_who_lock/pseuds/Agent_who_lock
Summary: What if you saw in black and white until you met your soulmate?





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a prompt I found online, so the idea behind the story is not my own and neither are the characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Life is always boring growing up with Black and White vision. Not so much as a child, where nobody knows the difference, but when you get older. Friends find their soul mates and suddenly start discussing how vibrant the world is. Mac’s grandfather had always said that not everyone finds his or her soul mate so not to worry if you always see in black and white. However, as much as his Grandfather tried to reassure him, Mac always knew that he missed the world’s colours. Mac had watched as his friends from MIT all fell in love, met their soul mate. Mac felt like the world was against him, no matter how many girls he met, the colours didn’t light up his world.

It was the reason Mac entered the army, he would never admit it out loud but he couldn’t deal with watching everyone winning at life and leaving him behind. So he escaped and used his brain to disarm bombs and save lives. Trying to disarm bombs was difficult when you only saw in black and white but that made it a challenge for Mac and he was never one for turning away from a challenge.

Never had Mac believed he would meet anyone in the army, being an EOD technician didn’t leave much time for a social life. However, his belief was shattered the day Jack Dalton walked into his life. A handshake, all it took was a handshake and his world was turned upside down. As they met and greeted each other, Mac’s world lit up and suddenly understood the fascination everyone had with colour. One look told him Jack saw it too. That was the beginning, the beginning of a powerful partnership that would last years.

 

* * *

 

After everything they had been through, all the moments in which Mac would panic, fearing his world would crash into black and white again. Working for the DXS and then the Phoenix had always put both of their lives at risk. However, a lot of Mac’s fear was reduced due to the fact that they went through everything together. Early in their partnership, it was agreed that it was purely platonic, a friendship soul mate. But it still scared Mac when they where both staring down the barrel of a gun or faced with bomb Mac had to disarm. 

Seeing in colour made life easier, Mac could disarm a bomb quicker, as colour vision allowed him to easily distinguish parts of the contraption. However, his line of work was always risky, he saw that in the eyes of agents who came back from a mission, having lost their second half. He saw it in the eyes of his boss, Thornton, who lost her soul mate in the mission many years ago. 

The moment Mac had entered the DXS; he had promised Jack that he would stay by his side for everything. They would die together, Mac never wanted to see in black and white again. He had seen what it did to people, and he never wanted that life for himself. However, life had other plans. 

 

* * *

 

It happened so quickly, one second he was building his newest contraption being able to see clearly between each part, he blinked, and the colour was gone. Blinking again, to check, but no it was gone. That was all it took for Mac to know he was gone. They had promised to be together, to die together. Life really did hate him.

 That was how Bozer found him, 5 minutes later, laying next to his now smashed contraption crying. Immediately Bozer cuddled his best friend concerned.

 “He’s gone Boz, he’s gone” Mac sobbed into his best friends T-shirt.

 Bozer understood immediately, making the phone call to the Phoenix. They found out later that Jack had been killed by a bomb in his home. The Ghost was all Matty had said.

 

The Ghost had won

 

Life had won.

 

Mac never left the Phoenix, Jack wouldn’t have wanted him too, but life was never as enjoyable again.


End file.
